Have A Nice Day!
by RiverAxel
Summary: Why was everyone telling Roxas to have a nice day? HAPPY AKUROKU DAY, PEOPLE! XD!


**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything or anyone from Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy, I am afraid.

**Warnings:** AU. Yaoi!! XD! And so much fluff I should be shot, but hopefully not! Or I won't be able to write anymore... Or is that really a bad thing? Lol. Probably OOC-ness, coz I just roll like that. :p! There is no lemon, though, so I apologise. :(!

**A/N:** YAY!! HAPPY AKUROKU DAY PEOPLE!! XD!! WOO WOO!!

* * *

**Have a Nice Day!**

Roxas lay on his bed, a scowl on his face as he repeatedly threw a tennis ball into the air with his left hand and caught it with his right. It was safe to say that he was bored. Oh yes, so bored.

Rolling over onto his side, he threw the ball once more and watched as it landed in a pile of dirty clothes by his door before groaning and burying his face into his pillow.

Roxas wasn't normally bored. In fact, he was never bored and _especially_ not when there was an erratic redhead that occupied his house nearly everyday but today.

He frowned into the pillow before he raised his head. Not only was he bored, but he was pissed. _Majorly_ pissed, and the reason? Well:

**Sora had left the house at 8am that morning...**

It was at 7am that Riku had crawled in through the young brunette's window to _surprise_ Sora and bring him out for a fun-filled day of fun! Sora (being a lover of fun-filled fun) had awoken the rest of the house with a scream of glee as he rushed to get ready.

Riku had banged down Roxas' door when Sora was in the shower just so he could wink at the blond and tell him he hoped he had a good day. However, he was soon dragged away from the blond's room by a half-dressed Sora who waved apologetically to his brother.

"Sorry Rox." He grinned weakly, "we all know you need your rest and everything for your super-dooper big day!"

"My what?" Roxas croaked, opening one eye and squinting at his brother.

"Your super-dooper big day!" Sora shouted as though it made things any clearer. "But anyways, me and Riku are going out for an awesome FUN-FILLED DAY OF FUN!"

"Ow." Roxas mumbled, pulling the pillow over his head and frowning. "Okay."

"Okay, brother!" Sora quickly ran over and wrenched the pillow from his brothers grip, kissing him on the cheek and grinning broadly at him. "Bye! I love you!"

"Love you too..." Roxas muttered as he rubbed his cheek and watched Sora leave. "Bye."

The door closed and Roxas rolled his eyes with soft chuckle as he heard Sora scolding Riku that he should not bother his sleep-deprived brother as the two made their way back to Sora's room. Roxas could only guess that they had left the house via the brunette's bedroom window as he never heard them walk by again.

**Cloud had left the house at 9am that morning...**

After the older blond had found it impossible to fall back to sleep (especially with Sora's scream still ringing in his ears), he had called his older brunette lover to take him out.

It was 8:45am by the time that Leon had arrived like a knight in shining armour (or a very tired looking brunette in a pair of worn jeans and a black t-shirt, for that matter) to escort his lover to wherever the hell he wanted to go with his All-day travel-card.

Cloud had burst into Roxas room before he left and had hugged the younger (sleepy) blond senseless before kissing him on the forehead.

"Have a good day, beautiful." He beamed, "I have a feeling you will."

"Huh?" Roxas groaned quietly. "What's going on Cloud?"

"Today." Cloud smiled, as he ran his fingers through Roxas' hair. "Today, you're going to be a man."

"It's my birthday?" Roxas asked, eyes widening and Cloud chuckled.

"No Rox-ass." Cloud laughed gently, then offered a shifty grin. "See you later, lover-boy. I'm on my way out with Leon."

"Mmm." Roxas rolled his eyes. "Night Cloud."

Cloud chuckled and kissed Roxas on the forehead again. "Night, Rox."

**Hayner had left the house at 10am that morning...**

Roxas was used to the blond sneaking around the house, but was especially curious that morning. After all, it wasn't a regular thing that Hayner had more than one voice coming from his room, and definitely not the voice of a certain older male that went by the name of Seifer.

Hayner had assumed that since Roxas hadn't come out to check on the noise, he must be either dead or asleep, and decided to therefore check on his best friend.

Flinging open Roxas' bedroom door like he owned the place, he had sauntered over to the half asleep blond and crouched down beside him, flicking him affectionately on the nose.

"Yo bud." He had grinned like a cheshire cat as he leaned in close. "You all set up for today?"

"Today?" Roxas groaned, still rubbing his nose at the slight stinging. "What's going on today?"

"What do you mean 'what's going on today?'" Hayner had asked incredulously, "Roxas, it's- PUT ME DOWN SEIFER!"

Roxas watched tiredly as his friend was carried from the room and rolled his eyes tiredly, snuggling down into the blankets, hoping to get more rest.

**Demyx had left the house at 11am that morning...**

Deciding that it was a respectable time to get up, especially as he couldn't sleep, Roxas had rolled out of bed with a heavy thump when it turned 10:30am that morning.

He had made his way to the bathroom, pausing only when he heard the sound of the water running and the unmistakable singing voice of Demyx drifting through the door.

Just about to turn around, Roxas froze when the door was suddenly thrown open and Demyx stood in the doorframe in nothing but a towel.

"Roxas!" He beamed as he wrapped his arms around the younger blond, squeezing him to near-death. "Are you going to get all squeaky clean and sexy? Sexier than sexy Zexy? Well, maybe not sexier than sexy Zexy, coz boy is he sexy... But... Um... Almost!"

"Huh?" Roxas had prised his friend from him and looked him in th eye. "Why?"

"Why?!" Demyx had gaped. "It's the freaking 13th of freaking August my friend! Do you not remember what this day _means_?"

"What it means?" Roxas frowned, "Dem, what the hell is going on?"

Demyx's eye's widened, and his lips formed a gentle pout. "You don't know Roxas?" He whispered, his voice surprisingly quiet, holding that certain _wavering_ tone that indicated that either Roxas should start lying quickly or there was going to be a heap of bawling Demyx in his arms. "You really... Don't remember?"

"Uh..." Roxas paused. In a situation like this, there were two options he could take. The first, would be to tell Demyx that he didn't know what the hell was going on, and risk having to hold and comfort the poor crying bundle in his arms as Demyx told him why today was apparently so special.

Option number two, would be to lie and tell the older blond that he did know what was going on, have a happy blond glomp him to the floor and tell him to have a great day and find out what the day was about as it happened. It was safe to say, that Roxas wasn't in a very comforting mood.

"Oh yeah..." He shrugged weakly, "I remember now!"

Demyx's pout immediately vanished, and a lopsided grin took it's place. "Awesome!" He cried, glomping the younger blond and holding him tight. "I hope you have a good day, Roxas! I was so worried you wouldn't remember, but go ahead and get all sexy now! Sexier than sexy Zexy, well, not _sexier_ but... Almost! And speaking of sexy Zexy, I gotta go, we're meeting up today!" A light blush graced his cheeks.

Roxas just rolled his eyes and returned Demyx's hug, burying his face in the older boy's neck. "Okay, Dem." He murmured, "have fun."

And at exactly 11am as Roxas stepped out of the shower, he heard Demyx's almighty squeal and the slamming of the front door.

**Reno had left the house at 12pm that afternoon...**

After Roxas had found something semi-decent and semi-clean to wear, he made his way downstairs to find a sleeping redhead sprawled out across the kitchen counter.

At a glance, Roxas automatically assumed it was Axel, but upon closer inspection, soon noticed that it was in fact Axel's older brother Reno. Honestly, did he have to wear those motorcycle goggles as he _slept_?

"Reno!" He called out loud as he made his way to the fridge and the redhead jumped up _thwacking_ (yes, thwacking) his head on the cupboards above.

"Ow... Yo, what the freaking hell, man?" He groaned as he lay back down on the side, nursing his forehead. "What's with the whole 'waking me up' thing?"

"You fell asleep in the kitchen again." Roxas shrugged as he pulled out a carton of orange juice and closed the fridge with his hip as he drank.

"Ugh, again?" Reno moaned as he sat up again, yawning widely.

"Mmm..." Roxas nodded throwing the carton in the bin and pausing to look at Reno again. "Uh... Reno... Can I ask you something?"

The redhead blinked as he ran a hand through his hair, pulling it back into a ponytail again. "Well sure, Roxas." He shrugged, "Just let me do my hair and we'll get to it, although I must say I didn't think you were into the whole thing about sleeping with your boyfriend's brothers-"

"What?" Roxas choked, rubbing his chest and wincing as the redhead burst into hysterical laughter. "Jeez Reno, get your mind out of the gutter. I wouldn't go near you even if you were Axel's identical twin. No, I meant, er...Can I ask you... Do you know what day it is today?"

"What day it is today?" Reno repeated as he wiped the tears of mirth away from his face, a frown replacing his cheerful expression. "The same as any other day?"

"No," Roxas rolled his eyes, "I mean, is today special for some reason?

A smug grin suddenly brushed over the redhead's face and he twisted around so he was sitting with his legs swinging off the counter. He rested his elbows on his knees and chuckled lightly as he leaned forwards.

"You don't _know_?" He asked softly, his voice barely a whisper and Roxas shuddered as a scowl made it's way across his boyish face. Reno laughed triumphantly. "My, my Roxas." He shook his head. "You don't know what _day_ it is?"

"All right, Reno." Roxas growled, "I think we've already established that, now you can either just tell me or not. God, you can really tell that you and Axel are family."

Reno chuckled and slid off the counter. "But what's the fun in just telling you, Roxas?" he breathed softly, as he slowly walked over to Roxas and lightly pressed him against the wall. "I mean, doesn't Axel... _play_ with you a little first? Do you always just jump to the _main event_?"

"I know what you're doing, Reno." Roxas avreted his gaze, trying hard not to notice the physical similarities between Axel and Reno. "And it won't work..."

Reno chuckled huskily, his voice deeper than before, now sounding almost exactly like Axel. "Okay Roxas..." He whispered, "So, you really wanna know know what day it is?"

Roxas nearly snorted at the fact that Reno hadn't said "yo" in quite a while, therefore proving his theory wrong, and Reno didn't have "yo" Tourette's syndrome.

However, all traces of amusement faded as he looked up at the redhead and tried his hardest not to collapse on the spot. _Oh Lord, can you please tell me why Reno has to wear the same damn fricking aftershave as Axel? Why?_

"Uh... Yeah..." The blond murmured, trying to fight the overpowering sensation to melt into a puddle of goo. He wasn't feeling quite as confident as before.

"It's the 13th of August!" Reno grinned broadly, "Your's and Axel's anniversary! It's like, your day, yo. How could you forget?"

Roxas breathed out in relief but also felt a tightness in his chest. It was his and Axel's anniversary? _Oh, crap..._

"Oh no," Reno shook his head in mock disappointment. "You forgot your anniversary, Rox? That's, that's just _low_."

Roxas rolled his eyes and pushed the redhead away running his hands through his short blond hair. What was he going to do?

"Reno." He began, watching the older boy walk away, "I need your help."

"Sorry, Rox." Reno stretched upwards and yawned. "No can do, I've got... other business to attend to."

"Oh come on, Reno!" The blond cried desperately. "I need your help, please, I don't usually ask."

"That it true," Reno mused pulling on his jacket and zipping it up. "But I've got to be somewhere Roxas, I'm sure you'll figure something out."

And with that, the redhead picked up his car keys, ruffled Roxas' hair and walked out the door.

**And that brings us to now...**

Roxas sat up and stared at his bedroom door. He didn't know how on earth he could've forgotten his and Axel's anniversary! It was 3 years ago today that they had first met (well, in _this_ life) at that coffee shop down the road when they were tied together as the shop was being robbed!

It was 3 years ago today that Axel had then suddenly decided to go pyro on everyone and burn nearly the whole freaking shop down to the ground, but then allowed everyone to escape in the thick smoke as he captured the robber.

And it was 3 years ago today that the redhead had caught Roxas by the wrist as he held the robber with his other hand and dragged the blond close, whispering softly, "I'm taking you out, whether you like it or not, Roxas. I'm not letting you go this time."

Roxas felt a rush of sadness over take his anger, and he walked out of his room and down the stairs so he could go and sulk in the kitchen. What better place was there to sulk other then where there was food, huh?

Just as he stepped onto the last step a loud bang and a rush of wind nearly knowcked him down.

"Roxas!" The blond looked up, his eyes wide and his mouth agape as Axel stood there, a bunch of roses in one hand and a teddy bear in the other, helium balloons tied to his wrist. He was just lowering his leg, which led Roxas to believe that he had just kicked the door open.

"Axel..." He began, walking forwards slightly, "I...-"

"Happy Akuroku day!!" Axel beamed as he stepped into the house, kicking the door closed before rushing over to the blond.

Roxas stood still as Axel pulled him against his chest, nuzzling his hair with his nose and holding him tight, squashed in between the flowers and the bear.

Roxas sighed softly allowing his arms to wrap around the redhead's slim waist and hold him close. He breathed in deeply and the smell of Axel's aftershave and that distinct but faint smell of burning wood filling his nose and reminding him of his lover.

He felt tears burn his eyes but refused to cry as he buried himself further into his boyfriend's chest.

"Hey, babe." Axel said quietly, dropping the gifts and wrapping his arms fully around Roxas. "What's wrong? Why are you crying? Did Reno get too close again?"

Roxas shook his head and pulled back, looking into the deep green orbs of his older lover. "I'm so sorry, Axel." He murmured, his bottom lip trembling. "I... I didn't get you anything for our day."

Axel's brow furrowed a little before his face relaxed and he chuckled loudly, pulling the blond against him. "Don't worry about it, Rox." Axel chuckled still, pressing kisses to the blond's forehead. "Aw, Roxas, please don't cry."

"I'm not crying." Roxas shook his head, pulling back from Axel and wiping his eyes. "I think I might be getting a cold."

"Oh, yeah." Axel nodded, still laughing softly. "Of course, bad weather we're having, huh?"

Roxas rolled his eyes but leaned against the redhead again. "I really am sorry, Axel." He murmured, "I... I completely forgot."

"I said don't worry about it, Roxas." Axel whispered, tilting the blond's chin up. "You'll just have to make it up to me another way."

Roxas giggled in a very un-Roxas-like way and pushed himself up onto his tip-toes to kiss Axel.

Their lips met in a soft kiss and Roxas squealed in surprise when Axel lifted him off his feet, but he wrapped his legs around the redhead's hips to steady himself, and kissed back with everything he had.

Axel stepped forwards and pressed Roxas' back against the nearest wall, grinding his hips into the younger's and smirking at the beautiful sounds that came from the blond. He broke the kiss and moved to Roxas' jaw, sucking softly as he allowed one of hs hands to slide up Roxas' shirt and caress his side.

Roxas mewled softly and moved his head to meet Axel's lips again, which helped to muffle his cry of pleasure as the redhead ground his hips into the blond's once again, his warm fingertips moving to circle a hardened nipple.

"Axel..." He murmured, leaning his head back against the wall as he ran his hands through the redhead's hair, bucking his hips upwards for a little more friction. He crushed his mouth to Axel's again, and smiled into the kiss as he heard the redhead groan in reply.

Axel broke the kiss after a while and allowed his eyes to flutter closed as Roxas attacked his neck. "I'm guessing everyone has gone out?" He breathed and Roxas nodded enthusiastically as he suckled on Axel's collarbone.

Axel chuckled and pulled the blond away from his neck, kissing him repeatedly on the lips. "How about we watch a dvd then?" He asked in between kisses and Roxas frowned.

"How am I supposed to make it up to you if we're gonna watch a dvd?" He asked with a pout and Axel just chuckled and lowered the blond to his feet.

He let go of Roxas completely and picked up all the stuff that he had dropped before. "I'll be in the front room." He continued, kissing Roxas on the forehead. "You get some popcorn or something."

Roxas felt his frown deepen as he watched Axel walk away, and made his own way to the kitchen.

He pulled a bag of sweetened popcorn out from the cupboard that Reno had _thwacked_ (yes, _thwacked_) his head on earlier and made his way to the front room.

_Okay_, he thought to himself, _let's try not to look completely disappointed that Axel just totally rejected you, be happy, right? Yes. Happy._

Putting on a fake smile, he pushed open the door and almost had a heart attack as the lights flashed on. "HAPPY AKUROKU DAY, ROXAS!!"

Roxas froze on the spot as he looked around the room wide-eyed. There was Sora and Riku and Cloud and Leon and Hayner and Seifer and Demyx and Sexy Zexy and Reno and Vincent and Naminé and Pence and Olette and Kairi and Axel and _was that the guy that owned the Coffee Shop?_

"But..." Roxas began, lost for words, "You were all-"

"Going out?" Cloud interjected with a grin. "Yeah, pretty much, well, we did all leave the house I guess..."

"Even if it was only for a little while." Riku smiled, snaking an arm around Sora's waist.

"You didn't really think we would ALL leave you, did you?" Demyx asked beaming at the younger blond and Roxas felt his throat restrict with emotion.

"Yeah!" Sora grinned just as brightly, "We couldn't do that to you, we love you too much, Rox!"

Roxas felt the familiar lump form in his throat and he bit his lip as he looked away.

"Aw, leave him alone guys." Axel chuckled, stepping forwards and wrapping his arm around Roxas' shoulders. "He's already cried enough today."

"I wasn't crying!" Roxas sobbed indignantly as he buried himself into Axel's side. "I... I just have a cold."

"Mmm." Axel chuckled as everyone else laughed.

He pulled Roxas close and swayed him gently as music started to play and everyone else began to dance and eat and drink. "You know what?" Axel asked softly and the blond nuzzled him in reply. "I'm glad that I can love you now, Roxas."

The blond froze as he looked up into Axel's eyes. His chest squeezing again, but not in an entirely painful way. He felt Axel's arms slip around his waist as the lights dimmed, and a slower song came on, and he leaned against the redhead's chest, letting his eyes close at the sound of the steady heartbeat.

"I'm glad I can love you now, too." He whispered back and Axel chuckled as he leaned down slightly, cupping Roxas' chin and bringing the boy's face upwards.

"I guess having a heart isn't so bad after all then, huh?" He whispered and Roxas blushed a little.

"Not at all." He whispered back, "especially when I can give it to you."

Axel grinned and closed the gap between them, kissing the blond passionately as cheers erupted around them. Roxas chuckled softly into the kiss and pulled back slightly.

"Oh yeah," he smiled breathlessly, "and happy Akuroku day to you too, Axel." He murmured, as he pulled a little box out from his jeans pocket and pressed it into Axel's hand.

"What?" Axel gaped, "you... You-"

"I was just upset that everyone left me." Roxas admitted before pushing Axel lightly. "Now, just open it, loser."

He smiled affectionately as Axel did as he was told, grinning widely as he pulled out an emerald green lighter with VIII/XIII carved into it.

"Rox. You shouldn't have." He murmured, flicking it open and watching the flame dance in fascination.

"Yeah, yeah." Roxas rolled his eyes, closing the lighter. "And it was bloody expensive too, so you better use it everyday."

"I'll treasure it always." Axel smiled and Roxas grinned.

Yeah, having a heart was actually pretty good...

* * *

Eh... Sorry if it sucked! I just really wanted to get it out today. lol. XD! Review if you wanna. :)!

RiverAxel.


End file.
